1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to a reverse style crossbow, which extends the power stoke out in front of the cams.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically, archery bows and crossbows have been used for war, survival, sport, and recreation.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art to provide a reverse style crossbow, which has more accuracy and consistency than that of the prior art by retaining the string guide pulleys in a static location at the front of the crossbow and by extending a power stroke in front of the cams.